


Worthy

by bloodandcream



Series: Aesthetics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Dean, Asexual Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Cas happened to his life.</p><p>And holy Shit but Cas was a force of fucking nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

Dean’s never really been in to relationships. He was more a ‘love and leave em’ type of guy. And that was all well and good when he was a teenager. Hell, well in to his twenties it was perfectly fine. He was a young man. Hormones and that shit. Everyone though it was just fine if he constantly had a revolving door of girlfriends - or two, three night stands as he called them. But once he got in to his late twenties, started pushing towards thirty. Well. That’s when his mother started to ask questions.

About when he was going to settle down. Find a nice girl and start a family. Yeah. Of course Dean wanted that. Everyone wanted that, didn’t they? And it wasn’t like he couldn’t have that. He got plenty of women - as well as men. By the time he was twenty nine he figured his mom would just be happy if settled down with a nice guy.

But Dean didn’t want to. Sometimes he felt selfish. Sometimes he felt like he was just greedy or confused, that he couldn’t make up his mind.

Then Cas happened to his life.

And holy Shit but Cas was a force of fucking nature.

Dean had been living off campus. Near enough that he could help support Sam in his grad studies when need be. But Sam needed more than he anticipated, and Dean earned less than he thought he should. So he put out an ad for a roommate. He didn’t technically have a two bedroom apartment, but hey, that was what bunk beds were good for right?

Ok. So it was reaching. Only, he got a few answers to his ad. Then a blue eyed scruff jawed guy with bruises under his eyes and fingers stained dark showed up and said ‘I need somewhere to live.’

Cas.

Yeah….

Then Cas happened to his life.

Cas actually went to the same school Sam did. Cas-ti-el. As he liked to remind Dean. Only he was going for art. Dean thought schools specialized in shit. Sam was going for law. Well. Whatever Cas wanted to waste his life on was what Cas wanted to waste his life on. No skin off Dean’s back.

See but the thing was that he accepted Cas as his roommate and for the most part it worked surprisingly well because Cas was all too polite and quiet and spent a lot of time away from the apartment. At the library or wherever.

But Dean didn’t really get Cas. Ok so out of the two of them Dean was probably the worst roommate. He was always having people over. Not really friends. Just people. You know. Guys or girls he wanted to fuck. That he didn’t really know the names of. That he didn’t really care about. It was just fun. A roll in the hay. That was ok when he was nineteen why wouldn’t it be okay when he was twenty nine.

Cas never really had people over. Not like that. Cas was quiet and he studied a lot and the couch was stained with his charcoal sticks and he was usually up at four a.m. doing yoga when Dean was drunk as fuck all and unable to pass out.

He kind of liked Cas. A lot. Not just cause the weird dork would watch old movies and scy fy with him in the indecent hours of the morning. Cause he had nice hands. Delicate wrists. Long fingers. Dean watched him sketching and painting and molding at all hours whenever they were at home at the same time because there was no private space in the apartment.

Dean liked it.

Cas became more than Cas to him. Dean had never really wanted a person like that before. For more than just sex. But there was something comfortable and easy between them. He had seen Cas naked plenty of times, the guy had no shame about his body he just didn’t flaunt it. And Dean wanted to touch. So. Fucking. Bad.

Only. There was this one night near finals that Cas was stressed to his wits end. And he told Dean a secret. A big scary secret.

Asexual.

He didn’t want sex. He didn’t want Dean. Not like that. Not with hands and tongues and heat under the skin that could drive you mad. Cas didn’t go mad. Not like Dean did.

So he had a hard time understanding. But Dean kind of understood. Because most people seemed to look at Dean with pity. Cause he kept taking one night stands without turning them in to more. Because he didn't’ want more. He just wanted sex, a warm body, a distraction. A lot of other people didn’t understand him for that. So he tried to understand Cas.

Eventually Cas graduated. He still wanted to be Dean’s roommate. But they upgraded to a better apartment. Finally, Cas worked up the balls to ask Dean to model for him. And Dean more than happily accepted. He liked the attention. Liked doing his best to give Cas what he needed, even if it was just a still body for a few hours to sketch.

Dean’s not really sure when it turned in to more. When Cas got fascinated not just by his body, but by his body around other people. With other men. With other women. Fucking. Having sex. Making love. Whatever you wanted to call it, Cas liked to watch. He liked to watch Dean when he fucked other people. And he liked to sketch it. Take pictures. Film it. Liked to turn it in to art.

It was kind of flattering really.

See, Cas was the guy that Dean could come home to drunk and bitch about his failed night out. Or stumble home hung over in the morning to recap his successful night out. Or just watch stupid movies in his pajamas. Go to the supermarket together. Maybe catch that play together because really Cas was interested in some weird stuff and Dean always seemed to like what he liked.

It was weird.

There was no way around that. But Cas never told Dean to stop being such a slut. He never acted like it was a bad thing. He was interested, and curious, when Dean would bring home a person for the both of them. Cause Dean knew what Cas liked too. Knew that Cas liked certain lines, certain angles. Knew where the lighting was best for his weird little asexual artist. Knew what positions Cas liked him in. And Dean would play to it.

Every single time.

Eventually, Dean stopped picking up people unless it was to pick up people for him and Cas.

It was a weird sort of agreement between them. They cuddled sometimes. Because Cas didn’t like storms but he felt safe in Dean’s arms. And Cas was always cooking new things for him, cause he knew Dean loved to try new things and loved food. So it worked.

Eventually their two bedroom apartment was their one bedroom plus a guest room. And the art Cas made, out of Dean and his various pursuits, it graced galleries and websites and it earned them a pretty penny. Cas told him once, that he could never tire of all the potential in Dean’s body. He could never want Dean, not in the way that Dean wanted most everyone, but he loved Dean. And that wasn’t something Dean ever expected to want, but anymore, he tried so hard to be worthy of it.


End file.
